Incipisphere
The Incipisphere is... The Medium Ripoffstuck features a unique system of entry unseen in Homestuck canon. While the B1 kids entered in a single loop, and the A2 trolls entered in a double mobius reach-around, Ripoffstuck features what TDsprite refers to as an Interlocked Session. An Interlocked Session is where two separate loops of entry have been completed, something that should result in two separate sessions, but results in one. It's a paradoxical abnormality that happens sometimes, The Kingdoms of Night and Light There are two kingdoms that occupy the Incipisphere whose ongoing war provides the context for the session. Both kingdoms are comprised of a planet with a moon physically connected by a thick chain. The Light Kingdom, called Prospit, orbits near Skaia, with its moon skirting through Skaia as it orbits around Prospit. The Dark Kingdom, called Derse, has its own distant orbit past a Veil of meteors, flirting with the Furthest Ring, a spatially and temporally indeterminate void inhabited by the Horrorterrors that divides each session from each other. Prospit and Derse each have a number of spires corresponding to the number of players to receive the kernel from the divided kernelsprite upon a player's entry. Each kingdom is a palette swap of the other, with both exhibiting a complex network of Gothic architecture. Similarly, the inhabitants of Prospit bear a white carapace, while the inhabitants of Derse have a black one. The Veil The Veil is a belt of meteors that separates the Medium from the Furthest Ring, with Derse orbiting just beyond it. It comprises many asteroids, many of which are "seeds" that will eventually be sent to destroy (and 'repopulate') the players' home planet. The Veil is treated as neutral ground for the kingdoms and contains laboratories as well as other facilities designed primarily for building the kingdoms' armies. Skaia Skaia is a "dormant crucible of unlimited creative potential" that lies beyond the Seven Gates, for which the kingdoms of the Dark and Light Kingdoms fight for control over. Prospit tries to protect it, while Derse seeks to destroy it. Across every session, Derse inevitably wins. At the center of Skaia lies The Battlefield where the physical war takes place, led by the Black and White King. This battlefield mutates with each prototyping, expanding exponentially in complexity each prototype The Furthest Ring The Furthest Ring is the void that surrounds the furthest edge of the Medium (and presumably, the Incipisphere), beyond the orbit of Derse. It is the home of The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors, who communicate with the Sburb players whose dream selves sleep on Derse's moon. It is a vast void of indeterminate space and time that separates all the sessions. Not much has been revealed concerning its inhabitants. Time and space do not operate properly in The Furthest Ring. Travel through The Furthest Ring can lead back and forth in time, and great mastery of time and/or space is needed to traverse it. The light of The Green Sun can be traced back to its origin and used as a one-way path into The Furthest Ring, if followed quickly enough. Gallery mystery.png|example Trivia * MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP Category:Ripoffstuck